


The kids aren't alright. The 100 text fic.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Lexa & Lincoln Are Siblings (The 100), Anya & Lexa Are Siblings (The 100), Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Bisexual Octavia Blake, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Lexa & Lincoln Are Siblings (The 100), M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: The kids aren't alright.A the 100 text fic, lets go bois.Hoping to have an actual plot.Reposted.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**The kids aren't alright**

**Clarke, Murphy, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Harper, Wells, Monroe, Bellamy.**

Clarke: Y’all

Clarke: Y’all

Clarke: Girls.

Murphy: I wholeheartedly agree.

Raven: How the fuck did you get, you know what? Never mind, I do not understand you guys.

Jasper: I still don’t understand how you guys are even best friends.

Murphy: Us cockroaches have to stick together.

Clarke: Exactly.

Octavia: Lmao.

Harper: Hey Klork that girl you like is totally in fear the walking dead.

Harper: Clarke*

Jasper: SHKJSJSKH KLORK

Harper: I meant Clarke!

Octavia: Lmao Klork.

_Clarke changed her name to Klork._

Jasper: SHKSSJKSKJJSJ 

Jasper: CLARKE

Octavia: LMAO

Bellamy: Wait.

Bellamy: Since when did Clarke like girls?

Octavia: Lmao since forever.

Klork: You had no idea.

Octavia: Shut up, let me pretend I was in the know.

Bellamy: So, who else knows?

Octavia: Me.

Murphy: Me.

Wells: Me.

Klork: My mum.

Klork: Madi.

Octavia: That girl you slept with.

Bellamy: whAT?

Jasper: ??????

Harper: ooh?

Klork: Octavia.

Octavia: yesir.

Klork: shut

Klork: wait, how many people didn’t know?

Bellamy: Me.

Jasper: Me.

Harper: Me.

Monty: Me.

Finn: Me.

Raven: Me.

Miller: Me.

Monroe: Me.

Jasper: We need to take this to the big chat. I want to know who else didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's whore house**

**Clarke, Murphy, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Harper, Wells, Monroe, Bellamy, Emori, Lincoln, Lexa, Echo, Jackson, Hope, Madi, Roan, Gaia, Maya, Anya, Luna, Niylah, Jordan, Monroe, Josephine, Kyle.**

Jasper: Hey guys.

Jasper: SKhAShSLhS THE NAME

Octavia: hahahAHAHAAH

Raven: We don’t talk in the chat for one day.

Bellamy: istg

Jasper: Great name Luna

Luna: thanks home slice.

Lincoln: Luna

Lincoln: Luna I swear to god.

_Jasper changed his name to home slice._

Home slice: Anyway, we have a question.

Octavia: You have a question.

Home slice: I have a question.

Kyle: Shoot.

Home slice: How many of you did or didn’t know that Clarke liked girls?

Roan: ?!?

Roan: Me??

Roan: Like idk I kinda suspected but didn’t actually know.

Lexa: shsksksk.

Luna: You ok?

Lexa: Just peachy.

Lincoln: Is this you officially coming out? If so congrats!

Lincoln: And no, I didn’t know.

Lexa: Me neither. Congrats.

Clarke: I never really came out properly, if people find out they find out. But thanks, my guy.

Clarke: Thanks Lexa 😊

Bellamy: Why do you never send me smiley faces?

Clarke: Cause you’re gay.

Jasper: SSHSKSJ

Jasper: stan Clarke

Bellamy: I-

Luna: We’re all gay lmao.

Bellamy: I’m straight.

Luna: Sure, curly fry.

Bellamy: I-

Anya: I didn’t know. Welcome to the club.

Josephine: Yeah welcome to the club

Josephine: I didn’t know either tbh.

Luna: Also yeah I had no idea lol. 

Maya: I didn’t know either.

Jordan: I had no idea! Congrats on officially coming out to us all!:) 

Emori: Me either.

Emori: wait, Murphy has that group chat, the ‘we’re all gay here’ one right?

Clarke: Yes ma’am.

Emori: Why did that make me blush?

Harper: Aw.

Emori: Anyway

Emori: I’ve literally seen your name pop up while he’s been with me and talking in that chat. How the fuck did I not connect the dots?

Octavia: Lmao.

Emori: Can you add me?

Clarke: Of course!

Emori: Sweet, thanks!

Clarke: No worries!

Harper: Aww

Jackson: I’ve known you for how long? How did I not know?

Clarke: pfft. I have no idea dude.

Kyle: I didn’t know.

Madi: I knew.

Bellamy: Of course you did.

Nilyah: I knew.

Hope: I didn’t know.

Echo: I suspected, but didn’t know for sure.

Gaia: I didn’t know.

Clarke: Wow, a lot of people did not know.

Clarke: Huh.

Bellamy: wait.

Clarke: ???

Bellamy: That girl you slept with.

Roan: Oh shit.

Roan: Get it Clarke.

Luna: Go Clarke.

Bellamy: Is it someone we know?

Clarke: Yeah.

Bellamy: And who knew before Jasper asked the group chats?

Clarke: My mum.

Murphy: Me

Octavia: Me

Wells: Me

Madi: Me

Niylah: Me

Niylah: …

Niylah: Shit

Bellamy: Murphy’s sister?!

Clarke: for legal reasons I will be passing away

_Clarke has left the group chat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Messages to Clarke:_

Murphy: Lmao. You leaving the chat makes everything worse, they probably think I don’t know you slept with Niylah.

Murphy: Well played.

Emori: Are you ok Clarke?

Jasper: Sorry for causing all of this Clarke.

Niylah: I’m really sorry Clarke. Will you be ok?

Finn: You ok princess?

Octavia: Just wanted to make sure you weren’t upset or worried about all of this.

Lexa: Are you ok Clarke? I’m worried about you.

Lincoln: Hey Clarke, just wanted to make sure you were ok.

Luna: You good?

Roan: Hey kid, you ok?

Roan: Also, I stand by what I said.

Roan: Get it.

Harper: Hey Clarke, I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I’m here if you need someone to talk to about this.

Miller: You ok Clarke?

Jordan: I’m with Madi, Gaia, Hope and Josephine, we wanted to make sure you were ok.

Monroe: Are you ok?

Jackson: Are you ok Clarke? Should I come and find you?

Raven: You ok Griffin?

Wells: You know you’ve caused a shit show, right

Wells: I’m sure you’re laughing right now.

Monty: Are you ok Clarke?

Echo: You know I'm not good at this shit, but are you ok?

Kyle: I know we don’t know each other that well, but are you ok?

Maya: Are you ok Clarke?

Anya: Are you gonna be ok?

Bellamy: Princess?

Bellamy: I’m sorry.

**Clarke to Murphy**

Clarke: Can you add me back to the big group chat please?

Murphy: Of course.

**Luna's whore house.**

_Murphy added Clarke_

Home slice: Clarke you're back!

Home slice: I'm really sorry!

Lexa: I was worried about you

Harper: Me too. Are you ok?

Niylah: I'm sorry Clarke.

Bellamy: I am so sorry princess.

Clarke: Guy's!

Clarke: Guy's it's ok. Thanks for being so concerned and making sure I was ok. I'm sorry for ignoring your messages.

Clarke: At first I was really amused by the whole situation. But then you guys started to send me messages making sure I was ok and I felt really bad.

Clarke: Murphy already knows that I slept with Niylah. He doesn't mind. Things are great between Murphy, Niylah and me.

Home slice: Oh thank god.

Home slice: I really thought there was going to be drama and fighting.

Home slice: I'm glad everything's ok.

Roan: Hmm.

Clarke: ???

Roan: You've probably slept with more women then most of the people in this chat.

Home slice: SKSKSKS

Octavia: Lmao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't be bothered**

**Luna, Lincoln, Lexa, Anya.**

Luna: Anya you’re adopted.

Lincoln: hskshsks

Lincoln: Luna!

Anya: Your reasoning?

Luna: Us three have names starting with an L, you don’t. Therefore, you are adopted.

Anya: I see.

Anya: Do you think mum and dad kept the receipt?

Anya: Maybe I can return myself.

Anya: Cause you guys suck.

Lincoln: shsksksk

Lincoln: Anya!

Luna: You win this round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna's whore house**

Home slice: What’s everyone’s Hogwarts houses?

Clarke: Slytherin

Finn: Slytherin

Raven: Ravenclaw.

Home slice: Fitting

Raven: shut

Wells: Ravenclaw.

Murphy: Slytherin.

Harper: Gryffindor.

Miller: Gryffindor:

Bellamy: Gryffindor.

Octavia: Slytherin.

Monty: Ravenclaw.

Monroe: Gryffindor.

Lincoln: Ravenclaw.

Lexa: Slytherin.

Anya: Gryffindor.

Maya: Hufflepuff.

Josephine: Slytherin.

Emori: Slytherin.

Jackson: Ravenclaw.

Kyle: Gryffindor.

Echo: Slytherin.

Niylah: Hufflepuff.

Gaia: Hufflepuff.

Madi: Gryffindor.

Roan: Slytherin.

Hope: Gryffindor.

Luna: Ravenclaw.

Jordan: Ravenclaw. 

Home slice: Makes sense.

Home slice: I’m a Gryffindor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna’s whore house.**

Bellamy: What do you guys want for Christmas?

Bellamy: Shit wrong chat.

Clarke: For my anxiety, depression and PTSD to yeet away.

Raven: To be able to walk.

Octavia: To not be shunned for been born.

Finn: A long nap. Specifically, a coma.

Harper: Not having arthritis in my hands would be nice.

Miller: Idk man death sounds pretty good right about now.

Homeslice: I agree with Miller.

Monty: Weed, just…weed.

Monroe: For my parents to love me.

Murphy: For a will to live.

Roan: What about us?

Luna: It’s not even October yet dude.

Luna: Wait are you guys ok?

Homeslice: Not even remotely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna’s whore house**

Luna: I’m at home in a cast as you know. Please entertain me with your funny sex story’s.

Luna: Kiddos don’t listen.

Luna: Talking about you Lincoln.

Lincoln: binch-

Murphy: He tried to throw me on the bed but he missed and I fell on the floor.

Jasper: SHSJAHSKAJH

Octavia: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Bellamy: He??

Murphy: Surprise bitch.

Miller: He tried to do it against the wall but struggled and dropped me, and then tried to continue RIGH THERE ON THE LOOR

Octavia: Pfft

Clarke: He said the show must go on

Jasper: BYE

Harper: They tried to push me on the bed but I slipped off because the sheets were silk.

Clarke: He called ME daddy.

Jasper: JSGHDHHSJ

Luna: A power move

Octavia: Oh my goD

Lexa: T-T


End file.
